battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
P1
P1 is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots ''reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a four-wheeled robot, silver and orange robot, designed like a formula one race car and armed with a front hinged flipping weapon, similar to Stinger. It also had a spark shooter at the rear that was mostly for decoration. P1 also has a minibot called '''Burnout', which has a flamethrower. Unfortunately, P1 didn't perform well, being a new bot for the team and encountering gremlins within their drive system again, having failed to secure even a single win. The team previously competed with Parallax, which had severe drive problems due to being held up in customs after flying over from the UK. P1's name comes from the team having a fondness for motor sports, as well as pole position, which P1 is the best place in it. Robot History Discovery Season 4 P1's first ever match of the 2019 season was against newcomer Sidewinder. P1 was doing okay to start as they were able to withstand the first impact with Sidewinder and then managed to get under them and lift them up. However, P1 then started to have sparks shaved off but was unscathed. P1 then took a big hit that ripped off a tire and immediately got one of the forks on its wedge stuck on a peeled section of the floor carved up by Sidewinder's bar. Even with the assistance of Sidewinder, P1 was unable to free itself, and it was counted out, giving Sidewinder the win by KO. P1's next match was against the veteran SubZero. Before the match began, P1 was at a disadvantage as the wedge that was attached to the machine did not stay flush to the damaged floor, and the forked wedge was damaged from Sidewinder. The match was off to a poor start for P1 as it was driving with some problems and its rear spoiler fell off before SubZero flipped it twice. SubZero then flipped P1 upside down towards the wall and then flipped both P1 and its minibot at the same time. P1 finally self-righted and after another flip, P1 was having drive issues since it lost its back left tire and was trapped near the screws by SubZero. P1 was able to drive upside down as it self-righted again, but it was directly in front of SubZero and it was thrown dangerously close to the wall, but it got lucky and bounced back down. After that flip, P1 started having more drive problems as SubZero waited, got into position, and flipped it out of the arena, leading to an instant KO as SubZero threw Burnout out of the arena as well. P1 wasn't done yet as they also had an exhibition rumble with newcomer Extinguisher and veteran The Four Horsemen. P1 started off the rumble rather poorly as they immediately lost their sacrificial spoiler but were able to lift Extinguisher into the air and eventually onto the screws, pinning it. After a bit of maneuvering, P1 worked with Daisy to put Extinguisher into the screws, causing some damage to Extinguisher's underside that allowed Burnout to ignite a lipo inside Extinguisher with its flamethrower. With Extinguisher out of commission and on fire, P1 made an attack on the Four Horsemen, but other than a few shoves, couldn't do much to any of the bots due to drive issues and its flipper being disabled. The rumble came to an end as Extinguisher's flames caused safety concerns and The Four Horsemen were given the win on a judges decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: TBA *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Nothing could be finer than a bot from Carolina. It will fool you with its southern charm and flip you until you bought the farm. It's a one way ticket to Narlston. It's P1!" Trivia * So far, P1 is the only robot to fight SubZero in the reboot that isn't armed with some sort of spinning weapon. * P1, going in its upgraded form as P1.2, also competed at the 2019 Orlando Maker Faire, alongside a few of the other teams. Category:Robots from South Carolina Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that have been flipped out of the arena Category:Robots that fought on television